The Desert Battle
by Mrfipp
Summary: The three knights walked in the desert. Here they would fight the man and the dark knight. This would be a very important battle. This is how the KHIII trailor goes. It also has some of my own therios.


-1This story is what happens in the KHIII trailer.

I own nothing

The Desert Battle

The Ansem Reports. The first set was written by Xehanort, one of the apprentices of Ansem the Wise. These tell of his experiments with darkness. The second set was written by the real Ansem, Ansem the Wise. But at the time he was DiZ, Darkness in Zero. These tell of what he went through after his apprentice's betray.

The desert. It is empty except for a few plants.

A knight with a Keyblade slung over his shoulder stepped off the creature he had just slain. As he walked away it blew away into the wind.

He looked around and saw two more knights walking towards him. One male, one female. He also saw three items sticking out of the ground. Keyblades.

Kingdom Key. Way to Dawn. Dark Realm's Keyblade.

The three walked to the keys and each drew one.

Thousands of Keyblades appeared. But the area they did not cover formed a crossroads. A four-way one. They looked down one path and saw a figure walking to them.

_Master of Keyblade_

_The lost two_

_Memory of Xehanort_

_Chasers_

_Keyblade War_

_Birth by sleep_

The man. He is bald and has a pointy nose. His hands are tucked behind his back.

A transparent image of him floats from his body and floats to the side. It then turns into a person with dark armor and dark helmet. The Heartless insignia is on his chest.

The smaller of the male knights starts to run, but the taller one holds him back and runs.

The man and dark knight stop. The tall male jumps into the air. The man raises a hand and a giant slab of rock shoots up.

The tall male is clipped by the rock and tumbles forward. As he gets up another cliff rises. It has the man and dark knight atop it. A bolt of lightning shoots down and strikes the male knight. The fact he is wearing metal does not help. The dark knight pass him and the other two knight join the battle.

The man reaches his hand forward, palm open. On the ground a whirlwind form and carries a large number of Keyblades with it.

The shorter male knight and dark knight do battle. A block of ice shoots forward, but the dark knight dodges it.

The female knight hears a noise and looks up. The whirlwind rushes at them from over a cliff, she runs.

The male knight and female knight run while the dark knight jumps on the tornado and rides it. He fires several ice blast which they dodge. The tornado lashes out at them but they jump. The tall male knight fires a bolt of lighting. But the bolt misses and the dark knight jumps back on the tornado.

The tall male knight runs but is knocked off the cliff by the tornado. He uses his blade to get a grip but the side falls off.

The female knight looks below her and the tornado explodes from beneath the ground, knocking off most of her helmet, and attacked the tall male knight. It carries him into the sky.

The short male knight rushes to the female knight's aid. She gets up and points the Keyblade at the sky. A blue beam shot from the tip and to the tornado. It surrounds the tall male knight and he is in a protective shield.

The short male knight ran forward. Running past Aqua, she has blue hair and blue eyes.

This knocks the blades back but they keep coming.

They fly high above the man's head and he smiled as they exploded.

The tall male knight fell to the ground. His armor was cracked.

He got up and swung his blade down on the man. But he blocks with his own Keyblade. The man then fires an ice spell from his hand and it hit's the knight.

The knight's side is frozen and the man smiles and raises his blade.

The short male knight jumps into the air and swings at the man from behind, but there is nothing there.

He then stops in mid air. The man is holding the back of his helmet, with a tightening grip. The helmet cracks.

The tall male knight runs to help him but the tornado shoots from the ground and carries him away. The dark knight lands to the ground next to the man. They are now on the edge of a cliff. The knight, flailing, over the edge.

Aqua looks up and sees that the knight is in trouble. He reaches for help.

A piece of faceguard cracks off revealing a blue eye and a blonde eyebrow. Her reflection is in his eye. He is then engulfed in a soft blue blast and he is now coated in ice. The man drops him.

The knight falls and hits the jagged cliff side. Armor and Keyblade break away.

He was about to hit the ground when Aqua jumps up and saves him. They slide until they come to a stop. She looked down at him.

Those who had not met Ven, would say he looks exactly like Organization XIII's former number XIII, Roxas. This is because they look the exact same. He is frozen solid.

The man's Keyblade turns to a ball of dark energy and it flies into the air. The clouds part and relieve a heart-shaped moon that looks familiar to those who know the tale.

_All fates are not coincidence_

The tall male knight, Terra gets up and pulls off his helmet.

_All fates are inventible _

He has hair that looked familiar. He looked up at the moon with yellow eyes.

_Each of their fates are gathered_

He now saw the newly formed mountain and the heart-moon. He stepped forward. Tail floating behind him.

With a new black suit that looked similar to that of Sora's, the Star Seeker Keyblade in hand, and a look on his face that said it all.

_After a long time_

King Mickey Mouse was ready for battle.

_Wait for the time of the awakening of the new story_

**My Theories **

The bald man and Terra have something to do with Xehanort.

Ven and Aqua are related in some way to Sora, Roxas, Kairi and Namine.

That IS King Mickey, not an ancestor. If it was he would be a black-and-white cartoon. But it could be him while he worked for yen Sid.

Here's an anagram, they seem to be very important.

X-E-H-A-N-O-R-T  
N-O H-E-A-R-T

Xehanort, without the 'X', is 'No Heart'

I would like to see more about the Organization members from KHII in KHIII.

We didn't get to know them that well as the ones we saw in Chain of Memories.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


End file.
